


Vanity prompts

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Family, Kids, dingles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: This is going to be vanity prompts that are requested in the comments
Relationships: Charity dingle/ Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 4





	1. Prompts ideas

This is going to be prompts suggested by others that I will write about vanity

If you want other characters involved in the fics let me know

In the comments


	2. “A mate”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity finds Danny at Jacobs fold

Charity walks into Jacobs fold and finds Danny and Sarah watching a dvd  
Sarah speaks  
“Hey, we're just watching a film”  
Charity speaks  
“I don’t care, you get out”  
Danny speaks  
“Maybe it’s best if I do go”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah I think you better had”  
Danny leaves  
Vanessa walks into Jacobs fold with Noah and Johnny   
“Charity what’s happened”  
Charity points to Sarah and speaks  
“She had Danny over again”  
Sarah speaks  
“We we’re watching a film”  
Charity shouts  
“I’m so disappointed in you, Cain told me that you had a relapse, don’t you dare ever use your illness like that again”  
Sarah storms out of Jacobs fold  
Noah speaks  
“I’ll go after her”  
Noah grabs his coat and goes after Sarah  
Charity speaks  
“I need to stop judging her by my standards, but I need to tell debbie what’s going on, Sarah. can’t think that she can get away with this”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Why don’t you get cain to speak to her, she listens to him”  
Charity speaks  
“He’s currently living in mill cottage with Aaron, and if Sarah gets her way, which with Cain she always does, she’ll be moving into the mill, Debbie trusted me, Cain, moira and You to look after her, and I’m trying to do it because you’ve just lost your dad”  
Charity storms over to the mill

At the mill

Charity speaks, while banging her fist on the door  
“Cain I know your in there, open up its about Sarah”  
Cain opens the door, and charity barges in  
Cain speaks  
“What’s going on”  
Charity speaks  
“I’ve just caught Sarah with Danny again, when I walked into Jacobs fold, they were watching a dvd, you told me she was Ill again”  
Cain speaks  
“That’s what she told me and aaron”  
Charity speaks  
“Right well she’s not listening to me and Vanessa, So now you can speak to her”  
Cain speaks  
“Right Fine, i will”  
Charity leaves the mill, she didn’t want Sarah near Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. “A mate” Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and charity decide what they’re gonna do about sarah

Cain makes charity and Vanessa a coffee, then sits down at the table  
Cain speaks  
“Right so she’s been bunking off at Jacobs fold, alone, with a teenage lad”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, when I walked in, they looked awfully cosy, Danny said they were watching something to help them with French”  
Cain speaks  
“We’ve dealt with this before with Debbie, I can’t deal with this again, Sarah is obviously following in her mother’s footsteps”  
Charity speaks  
“Which is what we all need to stop her doing”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Well If she’s anything like debbie, then the only person Sarah will listen to, is you cain”  
Charity speaks  
“Vanessa’s got a point, but we all need to set some ground rules for her, otherwise I ground her again”  
Cain speaks  
“Grounding her obviously hasn’t worked, neither has shouting at her, so we do what we did with Debbie, we give Sarah some tough love, and I’ll be the one to give it to her, I’ll nick her up from school and I’ll bring her back here, once I’m finished talking to her, I’ll bring her back to Jacobs fold”  
Charity speaks  
“Right okay”  
Charity and Vanessa leave the mill

At the mill with Cain and Sarah

Cain speaks  
“So,Vanessa and charity told me that charity found you alone, looking very cosy with a teenage lad from school”  
Sarah speaks  
“Grouchy thinks that I’m gonna have sex with him”  
Cain speaks  
“I agree with her though, I mean me and charity have had to deal with teenage sex before with your mum, and look where that got her, a child at fifteen, do you really want a child at fifteen”  
Sarah speaks  
“I’m not as stupid as my mum is though am I, Of course I’m not gonna have sex with him”  
Cain and Sarah talk

At Tug ghyll

Cain heats Charity shout that the door is open  
“Hey, I’ve had a chat with Sarah, and she said that there’s nothing going on, I’ll ring one of you two later and explain it properly”  
Charity speaks   
“Right Okay, Thanks cain”  
Cain speaks  
“No problem”  
Cain leaves Tug ghyll, and Sarah runs upstairs to her room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa wants to get charity and Sarah’s relationship back to how it was

It had been a hectic morning for a Saturday, Johnny and Moses were wiping jam all over their mouths and pyjamas, Noah was arguing with Sarah, and Sarah wasn’t listening to charity at all  
Charity speaks to Sarah  
“Sarah, take Moses upstairs please and get him changed for the day”  
Sarah ignored charity  
Vanessa speaks to Sarah  
“Sarah, can you and Noah take the boys upstairs and help them get ready for the day please, and while your upstairs, can you both get ready for the day please”  
Sarah took Johnny upstairs and Noah took Moses upstairs   
When Sarah had gone upstairs and was out of earshot, charity spoke to Vanessa   
“I’ve ruined mine and Sarah’s relationship for good haven’t I”  
Vanessa speaks  
“No, she’s just upset, she’ll come round”  
Charity speaks  
“If she’s anything like debbie, she won’t, she’ll grow up hating me”  
Charity went upstairs to get changed  
When charity was upstairs, Vanessa had booked Noah, Sarah and charity at the cinema, Vanessa and Tracy were gonna look after the boys

Charity and the kids came back downstairs, Tracy had taken Johnny and Moses to the playground for a bit   
“Right you three, you are all going to the cinema, and I’ve booked you all in to see detective pikachu, I know that Noah and Sarah wanted to see it”  
Charity speaks  
“I’m guessing you booked this”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Yeah, now off you go  
Charity, Noah and Sarah went to the cinema

When charity, Sarah and Noah came back, Sarah and charity and Noah were all laughing and joking about  
Vanessa was happy that she had managed to save charity and Sarah’s relationship, because Sarah needed charity more than she realised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	5. Bonding with a dingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa witnesses Sarah’s kind nature

Vanessa could hear Johnny giggling in Jacobs fold  
She goes to investigate, when she hears a not so familiar soft voice talking to Johnny  
She realises it’s sarah  
Sarah was like debbie, hard as nails, because she’s had to be, unlike Noah, she isn’t open about her feelings, she is snarky, and cocky, and it’s hard to live with her sometimes, but charity had told vanessa that she just needs to earn Sarah’s trust, like how tracy did, although it took ages for Sarah to finally trust Tracy, it happened.  
Vanessa hears Sarah talking to Johnny calmly  
“Hey, mr t-rex is really hungry isn’t he”  
Johnny nods  
As Vanessa quietly opens the door, she sees Johnny lurch forward to Sarah  
Sarah wraps him into a hug  
Johnny whispers to Sarah  
“I love you Sarah”  
Sarah speaks  
“I love you too buddy”  
When Sarah realises Vanessa had been listening, she instantly runs to her room and slams the door, she seemed embarrassed  
Charity was going to chase after her, when Johnny went instead  
Charity followed Johnny up the stairs, and as soon as Johnny knocked on Sarah’s door, charity hid in her room  
Sarah had trusted Johnny, but she hadn’t trusted Vanessa yet  
Charity goes back downstairs and speaks to Vanessa  
“Listen, she takes time to adjust to new surroundings, but, why don’t you see if she'll talk to you with Johnny in the room”  
Vanessa walks up the stairs and knocks on Sarah’s door  
Vanessa hears the door click open slightly  
Sarah speaks with her usual response   
“What”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Can we talk”  
Sarah speaks  
“Why, I’ve not done anything wrong, I’m sorry, but I just want some time on my own”  
Sarah hands Johnny back to Vanessa and shuts her bedroom door, locking it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	6. Day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah offers to take Johnny to the park for charity, because Vanessa is at the vets

Sarah could see that charity was stressed, Vanessa had been called into work when it was meant to be her day off, Noah decided to go and help aaron and liv at the scrapyard, Jack was off school because it was a Saturday, Debbie and Tracy were both working, so they lumbered jack onto Vanessa and charity, Moses was with his dad, Pete in hotten for the day, so Sarah decided she wanted to get out of the house as well  
“Gran, do you want me to take Johnny and jack out somewhere, so then you can go to work”  
Charity speaks  
“Aww Thanks, here, take that, take them somewhere and be good”  
Charity hands Sarah some money  
Charity speaks to Johnny and jack  
“Hey, you two, be good for Sarah Okay”  
Charity turned to Sarah  
“Is you’re phone turned on, if there’s any problems, ring me”  
Charity was the only person Sarah rang if it concerned Moses or jack or Noah or Johnny  
Jack and Johnny Get their shoes on, Sarah grabs her trainers and her leather jacket, then she heads out with the boys

When they get out of the house, they see charity heading up to the pub, after the boys have waved goodbye, Sarah speaks to them  
“So boys, where do you want to go”  
Johnny speaks  
“Sweets”  
Sarah speaks  
“You want some sweets?, right, come on then”  
Sarah lifted Johnny, and put him onto her shoulders, jack walked in front of Sarah, and Sarah had already taught jack that if he saw a road, he needs to stop and wait

When they entered David’s shop, Sarah put Johnny down, and let them pick out a big chocolate bar each  
Jack grabbed one for Moses as well   
Sarah grabbed one for Noah  
After the boys had finished picking out their chocolate, Sarah lifted them both up, one by one, so then they could put their chocolate onto the counter  
David speaks  
“Five pound please”  
Sarah hands David one of the twenty pound notes  
David handed Sarah her change, she put it in her pocket, then jack took the bag, and she lifted Johnny back onto her shoulders, and they headed to the park to enjoy their sweets

At the playground, Sarah was sitting on the bench, and was watching the boys on the slide  
Vanessa had seen Sarah walking up to David’s before, because rhona had pointed it out, and she didn’t want to intrude, but now, seeing Sarah alone, she wanted to chat with Sarah  
Vanessa wandered over to Sarah, when someone grabbed her arm, it was Noah  
“Hey, don’t, she’ll only get wound up, I’ll speak to her, but I can’t promise anything, she’s one tough girl is Sarah, if anyone can get through to her, it’s me”  
Noah hugged Vanessa, and promised to help her to prove to Sarah  
When Noah approached Sarah, he spoke to her  
“Hey, what’s up”  
Sarah speaks  
“It’s just...I never had this when I was Johnny’s age, a loving family, Johnny and jack are so lucky, but I can’t trust Vanessa because I don’t know her properly, and I want to, but I can’t, I can spend time with her son, but I just don’t have the room for anymore heartbreak, it always happens, I get attached, and then they walk away”  
Sarah shouts over to the boys  
“Come on boys, let’s go home”  
Sarah and the boys head off back to Jacobs fold, Vanessa had heard everything Sarah said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	7. Debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Debbie have a chat about sarah, Cain has told sarah about her Mum's past

Debbie was sat at the corner of the bar, she was checking her phone every two minutes  
Vanessa sat on the stool next to her  
“Hey, is it sarah again”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yep, she’s gone out and hasn’t come home, Ross and frank are out there now looking for her”  
Cain comes in  
Debbie lunges for Cain, she grabs him, then punches him  
“If my daughter doesn’t come home, I’m blaming you”  
Charity pulls Debbie off of Cain  
Debbie’s phone pings, it’s ross, he’s found Sarah  
Debbie heads to dale view, with Vanessa and charity in tow

At dale view, Debbie let’s herself in, and she wants to talk to Sarah, but Sarah just runs to charity  
Charity speaks  
“I think it’s best if she comes back with us”  
Debbie speaks  
“Can you talk to her, she seems to listen to you Mum”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, I can, but listen, I told noah, and he came around, everyone will think of you differently, your a good mum, I promise, me and Vanessa will talk to her, and maybe with Noah’s help too”  
Charity notices that Sarah has fallen asleep, so she carries Sarah back to Tug ghyll

At Tug ghyll, charity places Sarah onto the couch, then kneels down in front of the couch and starts to move stray hairs out of Sarah’s face  
Vanessa speaks  
“She’s young, she’ll understand, because she’s a good kid”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, she’s strong and independent, just like her mother, I’m going to get some stuff for her, look after her Vanessa”  
Vanessa speaks  
“I will”  
Charity leaves Tug ghyll to get some overnight stuff for Sarah, and Vanessa watches over Sarah, because Sarah is a part of the family, and she always will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	8. Drinking games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, Victoria, Sarah, Noah, Charity, Vanessa, Tracy and Debbie play some drinking games in the pub

Vanessa speaks to the group  
“Right, whoever is the last to get off of the floor, has to buy the drinks”  
Tracy jumps to sit on the bar with Debbie, Adam lifts Sarah and Noah up, Victoria stands on a chair, Vanessa jumps into charity’s arms  
Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“What are you playing at babe, you could’ve hurt yourself”  
Vanessa runs her hands down charity’s arms, then speaks to charity  
“What, you could easily lift me, with you’re big strong arms”  
Debbie speaks  
“Mum, looks like you are getting the drinks in”  
Charity puts Vanessa down, then saunters over to the bar  
“Hey, chas, can we get six pints, and two cokes please”  
Chas speaks to charity   
“On the house, go and sit down, I’ll bring them over”  
Charity speaks  
“Thanks chas”  
Charity goes back over to the table  
They continued with their stupid drinking games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moses wakes up from a nightmare, and he wants Vanessa instead of debbie

Debbie heard Moses crying, so she went up to see to him, but as soon as she opens his bedroom door, Moses speaks  
“I don’t want you, I want auntie ness”  
Debbie goes back downstairs to speak to Vanessa  
“He doesn’t want me, he wants his auntie ness”  
Vanessa goes upstairs to see to her sort-of nephew  
When she enters the 4-year-old’s bedroom, she saw Moses wet faced and still crying, he had wet the bed, but Tracy sad she'd sort that out once Moses is settled   
Vanessa speaks to moses in a gentle tone  
“Hey mate, what’s up”  
Moses speaks through his tears  
“I had a bad dream about the nasty man taking me again”  
Vanessa pulls him in for a hug, then she speaks to moses  
“Listen, while me, grouchy, Tracy and your mum are here, nothing will happen”  
Moses asks Vanessa a question  
“So the nasty man isn’t coming back then?”  
Vanessa answer   
“No, he’s not coming back”  
Tracy comes in  
Moses reaches his arms up, but Tracy doesn’t pick him up, yet  
Tracy speaks in a gentle tone  
“Right, Shall we get you changed then?”  
Moses nods

After Moses is changed, and his bed has been changed, Vanessa lifts him off of the couch in tug ghyll, and carries him up the stairs  
Once she’s reached moses’ bedroom, she carefully places him back into his bed, trying not to wake jack or Johnny up  
After she’s deposited Moses into his bed, she goes back downstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	11. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah opens up to Vanessa about her Mum's past

Sarah was sat at the table in tug ghyll, she looked really upset  
Sarah waited until everything calmed down a bit, then she spoke to Vanessa  
“My mum gave me away”  
Vanessa speaks, calmly so then she doesn’t scare Sarah  
“What are you talking about Sarah?”  
Sarah speaks again  
“My mum, in the past, she gave me away, that’s why, when you met grouchy, I was there, and you thought that I was hers, but I wasn’t, I was my Mum's, who had cast me aside, she didn’t want me, she gave me away so she could flee the country because her and jasmine Thomas had killed a cop, Shane Doyle, but she didn’t get away, I watched her get arrested for his murder, that’s when the dingles decided to break her out of prison but she didn’t want to leave, and now I feel the same way I did when she gave me away, all I am is an inconvenience to my mum, she never really wanted me, I should’ve taken the chance to change my last name to woodfield, and now, I regret saying no”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Hey, you are not an inconvenience to you’re mum, she loves you and jack and Moses and holly and Oliver, But she’s struggling, and me and charity will always be here, whenever you need us, even if you don’t like me”  
Sarah speaks  
“It’s not that I don’t like you, I was scared about getting attached, I thought, that if I got attached to you, then you’d eventually walk away from us, the same with Tracy, I do like you, and I want us to get along, I love seeing Johnny every time I step into this place, he’s like my uncle, sort of, I don’t want to be cast aside anymore, that’s why u never liked it when mum brought home a new partner, because I knew that one day, they’d be gone and I’d never see them again, I mean, I don’t know if he story about Andy is even true, I know he was my dad, but was he even a murderer?, I mean, you were there when he left, you must know this stuff” Vanessa speaks “Yes, he was a murderer, he killed you’re cousin, gennie, chas sister, and he wanted to kill you’re mum, his plan was to get rid of you’re mum so then he could have full custody of you, but Cain made sure Andy left the village, Cain promised that he’d look after you, and that he’d keep in touch with Andy about you, but as soon as Andy left the country, Cain blocked his number, and he’s not been seen since, but Andy went mental, but not because of you’re mum, but because of you’re granddad, jack sugden, he made Andy go insane because jack wanted nothing to do with Andy because Andy had named you after his adoptive mother, but he didn’t want anything to do with the dingles, So Andy left you with me and charity, and went mental” Sarah finally speaks “So it’s true, my real dad really was a murderer” Vanessa speaks “Yes, he was” Sarah hugged Vanessa, then speaks to her “Thanks for telling me the truth about my dad, I would never have known, do you think grumpy still has my dad’s phone number?” Vanessa speaks “No, he deleted it as soon as Andy left the country” Sarah nodded, Vanessa left and went downstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	12. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa taking care of an injured Charity .

Charity walks into Tug ghyll, and Vanessa sees the state that charity is in  
Vanessa speaks to charity  
“Hey what’s happened”  
Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“I got beaten up, by Debbie”  
Vanessa moves closer to charity, Tracy speaks  
“I’ll get a cloth”  
Tracy gets the wet cloth, hands it to Vanessa, then moves to sit next to Vanessa and charity on the couch  
Tracy speaks to charity  
“Did Debbie do this then?”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, it’s only a scratch”  
Vanessa comes over, she speaks to charity  
“Charity, you’re head is bleeding, so is your mouth”  
Charity gets up, she flinches away in pain from Vanessa when Vanessa tries to put her hands on charity’s waist  
Vanessa speaks  
“Why are you flinching away from me?”  
Charity says nothing, she just lifts her top up to reveal her bruised ribs  
Vanessa cleans charity up, then Vanessa speaks to charity   
“I will be having a word with Debbie”  
Charity speaks  
“Just leave it, Cain’s sorting it”  
Charity leans in and gives Vanessa a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	13. What makes a family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to do a talk about their family at school and it leads to a discussion about what makes a family

Debbie is at Tug ghyll, reading jack's letter from school, he has to do a talk about his family,   
Jack asks charity a question  
“Grouchy, What makes a family?”  
Charity speaks to jack  
“Well, anyone could be a family, I mean, look at uncle aaron and uncle Robert, they’re a family, me, Vanessa, Johnny and Noah, we're a family, And, a family can be big or small, like ours, our dingle family is massive because It’s not just dingles anymore Is it, it’s woodfield-Clayton-barton-dingle-sugden, a family is made up of people who will always love and protect you no matter what”  
Tracy speaks to jack  
“And, family might be a bit weird sometimes, but that’s who we are, and even though your dad isn’t with your mum, your dad is still family, just like I am, because I’m with your mum”  
Jack speaks  
“I love our big family, especially my favourite auntie and uncle”  
Charity speaks to jack  
“Who’s you’re favourite auntie”  
Jack speaks to charity  
“Auntie ness”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Who’s you’re favourite uncle”  
Jack speaks  
“Uncle Noah”  
Charity and jack continue to talk about what makes a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	14. Grassed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah tells Vanessa that Sarah has been taking drugs, with Danny  
06/12/19

Noah had been wondering for a long time if telling his mum and Vanessa was a good idea

He was sat at the table in Jacobs fold, he was very quiet, and he hadn’t realised that Vanessa noticed that he seemed scared and anxious   
Vanessa spoke to Noah  
“Noah, What’s up mate”  
Noah snapped out of his daydream  
“Right, if I tell you, you’ve got to promise me not to tell my mum or Debbie until I’ve found out more, it’s about Sarah”  
Vanessa sits up straight, from where she was slouched on the couch with Moses and Johnny  
Moses runs upstairs to his and Johnny’s bedroom, Johnny following  
Noah moves to sit on the couch  
“Sarah’s been seeing Danny after school, and she’s been taking drugs”  
Vanessa speaks  
“How do you know?”  
Noah speaks  
“Because at the party that Sarah had, Danny had handed her some pills, the pills were PMAs, and she took them, I watched her, and today I found a packet of pills in her schoolbag”  
Noah got the pills packet out of his jacket pocket and handed them to Vanessa  
Vanessa took the packet, then she spoke to Noah  
“Where is Sarah now?”  
Noah speaks  
“I don’t know, but her phone is turned off”  
Vanessa speaks to Noah  
“Noah, I’m gonna have to tell you’re mum that Sarah’s been taking these, they could kill her”  
Noah nodded his head  
He was worried for his niece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	15. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity goes back to tug ghyll with the kids, to find Debbie sat there waiting for them

Charity has just gotten off work for lunch, and she decided to go back to tug ghyll to see tracy, and to have a catch up with her and Ross, and to possibly see jack  
When she entered tug ghyll however, she got a shock  
She saw her daughter sat there, with Tracy and Ross behind her  
“Hello mum, long time no see”  
Charity speak to debbie  
“What are you doing here?”  
Debbie speaks to charity  
“I didn’t know where you lived, so I guessed, and anyway, my son and daughter are here”  
Ross speaks to debbie  
“Yeah, who you won’t be seeing by the way, jack is going no where near you”  
Charity speaks to debbie  
“Come on, come back to the mill, I think Johnny would like to see you, and Noah, and Sarah is at the mill too”  
Debbie leaves tug ghyll with charity and they head to the mill

On the way to the mill, Debbie spots Aaron  
“Hey cousin”  
Aaron speaks to debbie  
“What are you doing out of prison”  
Debbie speaks to Aaron  
“I got released, and I came back to see my family”  
Debbie then spots joe and graham  
“Hey honey I’m home”  
Graham speaks to debbie  
“You got out money or not?”  
Debbie speaks to graham  
“Not, but let’s shake on it ey, put out money troubles behind us”  
Joe reaches out and punches Debbie  
As Debbie is getting beaten up by joe and graham, charity runs to get help and she spots cain and moira  
“Cain, come on, you’ve got to help Debbie”  
Cain and moira follow charity to where Debbie is  
Moira pulls Debbie back, while cain pulls joe and graham back  
Debbie speaks to charity  
“I told you to stay out of it”  
Moira speaks to debbie  
“Nice to see you too”  
Vanessa runs out of the mill and heads to where charity is  
“Hey, what’s going on?”  
Charity points to debbie, who’s covered in blood  
“That’s what’s going on”  
Cain speaks to debbie  
“So, come on, how did you get out?”  
Debbie just walks past cain and Charity gets hold of Debbie’s arm so then debbie doesn’t fall  
Vanessa unlocks the door to the mill

In the mill, charity is cleaning Debbie up  
Debbie is speaking to charity  
“The rough and rugged look always gets the girls, I can tell you that now”  
Vanessa speaks to Debbie  
“Why didn’t you hit back?”  
Debbie speaks to Vanessa  
“Because we had to settle it, but if they start on me again, next time, I’ll hit back”  
Charity speaks to debbie  
“So, are you staying for good?”  
Debbie speaks to charity  
“Yeah, I’m here now, for all of you, and I’m gonna get my kids back with me, then I’m gonna stay, because this is where my family is, I’m sick of running”  
Charity hugs Debbie, then she speaks to her  
“I’m glad you’re home Debbie, because you’re kids need you, and so do me and Vanessa, and Noah, Johnny, and Ryan, and as much as I hate to say it, so does you’re dad, he’s been going out of his mind with worry, we all have, and Adam keeps torturing himself at the garage by working all hours trying to get everything right upon you’re release, and I’ve been keeping the garage running too, and, Vanessa’s missed you, don’t get yourself banged up again okay”  
Debbie nods, she hugs Vanessa, and then she speaks to charity  
“I’ve got a few things to settle with the Tates first, then, I’m back to family life, but I promise you, I’m not gonna do anything to loose any of you ever again”  
Charity and Vanessa smile, then charity hands debbie a beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	16. Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s charity dingles birthday

Charity had woken up to a full breakfast with her wife and their boys, then she got a text from debbie inviting them for lunch in the pub  
When they entered the pub, Debbie had hugged her mum and had wished her a happy birthday  
Chas had a birthday pint waiting for charity, and Marlon had made her a cake  
She was currently sat in a booth with all of her family enjoying her birthday  
Johnny speaks to charity  
“Mummy chatty, happy birfday”  
Charity speaks to Johnny  
“Thank you mate”  
Johnny hugs charity, and she hugs him right back  
Debbie comes out of the back of the pub with a present, then her, Noah and Ryan all sit down, and she pulls Johnny onto her lap  
Debbie speaks to charity after she’s opened the presents  
“There’s two pictures there, one of them is in a smaller frame, you know, for the pub, and one of them is for your house, it’s all of us, all of your children, from the oldest to the youngest”  
Noah speaks to charity  
“Yeah, and Johnny wanted another one with just each of us, so we’ve got a photo album”  
Charity flicks though the photo album until she finds one where Johnny is sat on Debbie’s lap, Ryan’s got an arm around Noah’s shoulders, and Noah’s got his arm around Johnny and Vanessa’s got her arm around Debbie’s shoulders, they were all genuinely smiling at the camera  
Charity takes it out and puts it in the frame  
Noah speaks to charity  
“We did want to put that one in, but then Vanessa thought you’d want one with just your kids in”  
Debbie speaks to charity, looking at Johnny  
“Yeah, and this one, wanted to be the star in every one of the pictures, I think I know who he’s like in that respect”  
Then Marlon brought the cake out  
All of her kids starting singing happy birthday  
After charity had blown the candles out, everyone got a slice of cake  
Johnny was getting it all over himself and all over moses, and jack was peeling the icing off and feeding Moses the icing, Sarah and Noah were laughing and joking with each other, and as she got up to put the plates back and get another pint, she heard Vanessa and Debbie laughing about something  
She was watching them and thought that this birthday was the best, because she had all the people that mattered most around her, and that’s all she’d ever want for her birthdays from now on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	17. Moses’ birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and the dingles celebrate Moses birthday  
12/01/20

Moses had woken everyone up early so he could open his presents, so, Debbie, Rebecca, Sebastian, Benjamin and Sarah and jack all go downstairs

When they get downstairs, Moses face lights up at the sight of all of his presents, and he sees lachlan, chrissie and Lawrence already up  
As Moses runs over to Lawrence, Lawrence picks him up and speaks to him  
“Happy birthday buddy”  
Moses speaks to Lawrence  
“Thanks granddad”  
Lawrence puts him down, and Moses opens his presents

Later, after he’s changed and he’s playing with one of his many presents, theirs a knock on the door, it’s charity, Vanessa and the boys  
Debbie answers, and charity speaks to her  
“Hey, where’s the birthday boy”  
Moses runs to charity who picks him up  
Vanessa speaks to moses  
“Hey, happy birthday mate, uncle Ryan’s here too”  
Moses slips out of charity’s hold and Runs to Ryan  
Ryan and dawn hand him a bag of presents, and Moses let’s Johnny help him open them  
Then, the door opened, it was ross  
“Hey, where’s my nephew?”  
Moses speaks to Ross  
“I’m her uncle Ross”  
Ross speaks to moses  
“Where?, i can’t see you”  
Moses runs to hug ross legs, then Moses speaks to Ross  
“Boo!”  
Ross speaks to moses  
“Hi mozza, happy birthday buddy”  
Moses hugs his uncle Ross, then he sees his uncle Finn behind ross  
Moses speaks to Finn  
“Hi uncle Finn”  
Finn speaks to moses  
“Hey mate, here you go, it’s from me and uncle max remember?”  
Moses speaks to him  
“Thanks uncle Finn and uncle max”  
Debbie speaks to Ross  
“Where’s Pete?”  
Ross speaks to debbie  
“He’s getting Moses surprise ready, so, he’s sending Marlon over with Leo in a bit when he comes to drop April off, don’t panic, everything is under control”  
Debbie nods, then hugs ross

Later, Pete drops by after everyone else is at home farm  
Moses instantly spots him and runs up to him  
“Daddy, you came”  
Pete picks Moses up, then speaks to him  
“Of course I did, I wasn’t gonna miss my little boy’s birthday was I, but, I’ve got a surprise for you”  
Then Nate entered with a bag full of presents  
Moses speaks to nate  
“Uncle Nate”  
Nate speaks to him  
“Hey mate, here you go, these are for you”  
Debbie speaks to nate  
“Hey, come and get a drink, your family now after all”  
Nate gets a drink, then Moses runs up to him  
Cain speaks to debbie  
“Why is he here?”  
Debbie speaks to cain  
“Because whether you like it or not, he’s still my brother, and my kid’s uncle, so he’s welcome, just like Adam and matty are”  
Moses continues to enjoy his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
